Make America Straight Again
Make America Straight Again was a conference held in Florida in 2019 in order to "expose" gay people as "sodomites". It was the brainchild of hate preacher Steven Anderson and his New Independent Fundamental Baptist Movement. The event takes its name from the motto of current United States President Donald Trump, "Make America Great Again". Event Promotion In 2019, Homophobic pastor Patrick Boyle released a YouTube video stating that he and several other anti-LGBT ministers were holding a conference to "expose the reprobates", in other words, gay people. The conference was deliberately placed to coincide with the Pulse shooting, a mass shooting committed by Omar Mateen in a gay bar. Boyle and several other conference attendees have called for the execution of gay people and likely did so at the conference, although neither Boyle nor any of the other attendees made the details public after the fact. Patrick Boyle stated that they expected protesters at the event and would use Florida's stand your ground laws to shoot up any protesters that tried to get violent which Patrick Boyle said he hoped would happen He also tried to call the police to ask for protection, but they refused to say the event was in poor taste Conference The first night of the conference was live-streamed on youtube but was taken down due to violations of its hate speech policy The conference was of several pastors of the NIFB including Steven Anderson, Tommy McMurtry, Patrick Boyle, Roger Jimenez, Bruce Mejia and Aaron Thompson preaching about how horrible homosexuals are and answering questionshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRdH1PeTd8I but almost all of the videos have been taken down due to hate speech policieshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0c5-c7tQCU Response The movement gained massive attention after Mr. Atheist did a video on the trailer they uploadedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4rgRBW1nvA where he called YouTube to take down the breaking hate speech policies, it worked since the video was taken down the day after the video came out Pastor Tommy McMurtry posted a response video to the takedown (which has also been taken down), calling Mr. Atheist out personally, but instead slurring him as "Mr. Pumpkin" "because a pumpkin is the biggest fruit on the planet". In McMurtry's response, he recognizes that Mr. Atheist identifies as pansexual. On that topic, McMurtry says earlier in the video that he doesn't know what pansexuality is, but later in the same video, implies that someone who is pansexual "doesn't even know whether he's a guy or a girl." McMurtry concludes that Mr. Atheist has absolutely no power over the NIFB, despite the fact he got his first video taken down Mr. Atheist made another video on the topic of the NIFB, this time responding to McMurtry's video. Mr. Atheist presents his plan in this response to trick search engines into showing results for Mr. Atheist's content rather than McMurtry's when his own name and church are searched for. To aid in this plan, Mr. Atheist bought the website tommymcmurtry.com and filled it with pumpkin-themed erotic art (thus embracing what was originally an insult to him). Mr. Atheist's fans and supporters of the anti-NIFB movement also started an internet meme "I'm not saying that Pastor Tommy McMurtry is sexually attracted to pumpkins; I'm just saying, we don't really know." In response to him calling Mr. Atheist Mr. Pumpkin Protests After finding out the location of the conference several people started organizing a protest of the event, another YouTuber Holy Koolaid attended the protest to make sure it didn't go bad or prevent someone from getting killedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvXqcM4sWX0&t During the conference, there were over 100 people protesting it, it didn't get violent just like Holy Koolaid had hoped, Steven Anderson responded to the protest by telling them to Get Aids and Diehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih58_AweXR8s Category:Modern Villains Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Extremists Category:Villainous Event Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Hate groups Category:Vocal Villains Category:List Category:Obsessed Category:Internet Memes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Propagandist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bully Category:Brainwasher Category:Dark Priest